A Love Story with Jealousy (Version 2)
by The-Heart-Of-The-Demon
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games a celebration is thrown for Fairy Tail that all the guilds are invited to. One problem... the includes Sabertooth! While at the celebration, Lucy finds out some disturbing facts and learns of secrets kept from her. What will her decision be when she's asked to leave Fairy Tail? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Celebrating**

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke up early extremely ecstatic! I had won my battles during the Grand Magic Games, and successfully mastered Urano Metria! Who wouldn't be excited about that?

I got out of bed with a huge smile on my face, and went into the bathroom with a purple frilly skirt, and a light blue tank top.

I took my pajamas off and folded them leaving them on the counter as I took off my undergarments and stepped into the shower feeling the warm water running down my back.

After I had shampooed and conditioned, I shut the water off and got out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around my exposed body, I walked over to the mirror wiping away the steam so I could see my face clearly.

I always knew I was blessed with a beautiful face, a nice body, and smarts like no other person. I however, couldn't bring myself to care so much about how I looked right now! I was far too excited!

Today was the day that Fairy Tail would get to celebrate their victory with the other guilds! Even though I was a little worried about Minerva and Flare holding a grudge against me, I wasn't very concerned since Natsu would be there to protect me.

"Hey Luce, are you done in there yet!?" Natsu's voice called from outside my hotel room door.

Within a second later I opened my hotel door, stepping out and locking it behind me. "Yeah, sorry I took so long!"

"No problem! We should go now though cause Erza said something about how if you didn't get there soon for the beginning of the celebration she is going to make a copy of your apartment key for every member in Fairy Tail." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!? LET'S GO NATSU!" I yelled grabbing Natsu's hand and running down the hall at top speed.

 _ **No One's POV**_

Lucy arrived just in time for the celebration to start. She stood straight up next to Erza despite the fact that she was out of breath from running.

"You cut it close this time Lucy." Erza whispered raising a brow but continuing to stare straight forward.

Lucy gulped and stood up even straighter, "It won't happen again ma'am!"

Erza gave a soft smirk, "It better not! But, this is our victory celebration, so go enjoy yourself!"

"AYE SIR!" Lucy jumped up giving a bright smile causing Erza to smile to before she walked over to the dessert table and got herself a couple (hundred) pieces of strawberry cake.

Lucy on the other hand walked over to the edge of the dance floor and began to lightly sway back and forth watching the other guild members of the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games dance with each other gracefully.

Mira was dancing with Laxus until she caught a glimpse of Lucy and she politely excused herself giving a bow in Laxus' direction before speed walking towards Lucy with a bewildered look on her face.

Lucy was a little worried so she kept her mouth shut until Mira had gotten to her and spoke up.

"Lucy why are you wearing that!?" Mira gestured to Lucy's outfit.

Lucy then noticed the purple ball gown Mira was wearing with a lining of diamonds by the collar bone.

"Well, I didn't bring any fancy dresses. I couldn't buy one either because all the reward money I got from the Grand Magic Games was spent on repairs because of Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray because Natsu wouldn't stop begging me!" Lucy sweat dropped and walked over to the depressed corner of the room.

Mira smiled softly, "you sure do have a soft spot for him don't you?"

Lucy returned the soft smile with one of her own, "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Chapter 1 of the new version! Tell me watcha guys think in a review! Also, I am doing a Halloween Special and I would like to know what ships you guys want! So, please leave a review and let me know!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Demon-Mira out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Heartbroken**

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Mira grabbed my hand dragging me into what I assumed was her hotel room separate from where everyone else was and then let go of my hand making her way over to the closet.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Mira giggled lightly before grabbing a box and walking over to me, handing me the box.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"It's a present silly! I was going to wait to give it to you until your birthday, but I see that you need it now." Mira responded excitement evident in her voice.

I instantly smiled at Mira, then carefully opened the box. I gasped after pulling out a beautiful flowing strapless dress that was floor length. The dress itself was pink with black lace around every edge of the dress and around the waist was a black bow. Towards the bottom of the dress black lace wrapped around the whole dress in a swirl design going down.

I momentarily set the dress down and gave Mira a giant hug, "Mira this is beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Mira giggled slightly at my excitement and hugged me back, "I'm so happy that you like it."

I released my grip on Mira and nodded "Of course I do!"

Mira gave a sympathetic and confused look while slightly smiling, "Why are you crying Lucy?"

"I haven't had anyone buy me a dress for a special occasion like this since my mom died." I let out soft sniffles as two tears slid down my face and landed on my shirt.

Mira smiled back, "Maybe we should do more stuff like this more often!"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I let a few more tears fall onto my shirt leaving small dark dots.

"Okay try it on!" Mira said ecstatically.

I nodded and quickly put it on. The dress brushed against my legs as I walked, but it wasn't the usual itchy under part, this one was soft, it tickled my legs as it swayed side to side.

I gave Mira one more hug of appreciation and joy, "Thank you again Mira!"

"You look beautiful Lucy! Now get out there and show that dress off!" Mira spoke shoving me towards the door.

I laughed as I exited the room and walked down a short hallway before opening the door to the large ball room. I got quite a few stares from all the other guild members which caused me to blush.

As I walked further through the room I looked around for Natsu. After I couldn't find him I assumed that he had gotten tired or ate too much and left.

The moment I turned around to sit down I spotted him. To my horror he was standing by the food table, with Lisanna. I put my hand over my mouth as I watched them passionately kiss each other.

At that moment the whole world froze for me. I couldn't see or hear anything, but I could tell there were a few whistles and hollers. I didn't want to see what I was seeing, but I couldn't manage to pull my eyes away from the scene. They didn't kiss for too long, but I still couldn't move at the moment.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked concerned.

I plastered a fake smile on, "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't feel very well right now."

Mira nodded as I made my way to the door and left the room. I wasn't quite sure where I was going yet, but all I knew was that I had to get out of there.

Before I got very far I felt a hand grab my wrist and give me a small tug causing me to stop and turn around, "Jeez blonde, I've been calling for you for like a minute! Are you deaf or something?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Happy New Year! Right now it's 12:17 and I found it funny that my family was partying really hard at like five and then when it hit twelve we were all boring and stuff. Anyway... I wanted to start off this new year with some good news!**

 **My friend gave me a computer for Christmas, so I will be updating my stories more often!**

 **I was extremely excited about the fact that I would get to post more and I hope you all are too!**

 **I really hope you all like this chapter!** **Leave a review pretty please!**

 **ALSO! I wanted to add a note in here to all the people that read my first version of A Love Story with Jealousy and then took the time and effort to come read this new version! I wan't you guys to know that I love you all dearly and that you are all awesome and you guys are the reason I can wake up happy in the morning! In all seriousness I feel like I glow inside knowing that you guys care enough about my story to come read the re-written version and keep up with all the chapters so THANK YOU!**

 **If any of you ever have any special requests send me a PM! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Baffled**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Before I got very far I felt a hand grab my wrist and give me a small tug causing me to stop and turn around, "Jeez blondie, I've been calling you for like a minute! Are you deaf or something?"

I turned around to find that it wasn't the man I wanted it to be, instead Sting Eucliffe was holding my wrist.

I tried to respond, but couldn't because of the lump in my throat.

"Well?" He questioned.

"No it's just I-" I didn't get very far in my response before tears started to stream down my face.

Sting looked confused and released his hold on my arm, "Look blondie, I don't know what's going on with you but I don't do crying so you should pull yourself together."

I tried apologising but nothing came out, all I did was start crying harder. I didn't want to cry in front of one of the members of Sabertooth, so I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast and as far away as I could.

I ran and turned several corners not knowing where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get out of that hotel. The moment I saw an "Exit" door I burst through it and tripped falling on the ground. I didn't bother to stand up, instead I curled into a ball and cried as loud as I could.

After a while my tears became silent and I sat up against the wall of what looked like a back ally of the hotel. I sat there for what seemed like an extremely long time. I only moved when I heard a noise coming from the other side of the building.

I stood up quickly and slowly walked around the corner. When I looked I found nothing but a few trash cans.

 _I wonder what that was about…_

I turned back around so I could walk back into the building, but all in an instant bumped into something, fell backwards, and was caught.

I looked up to see Rogue from Saber tooth had grabbed my arm near my shoulder and he began to pull me up on my feet.

I just stared at him for a while, and he stared back at me not saying anything.

"When did you get there?" I questioned.

"Get where?" He asked his expression remaining in a solm state.

"Behind me? I didn't even hear you." I said tilting my head to the side slightly while raising my eyebrow.

Rogue gave me his same emotionless expression as he responded, "You could have just said thank you."

I got slightly irritated for a second, but then calmed down, "Right. Thank you."

After I spoke Rogue nodded and I went to walk back into the hotel. Right as I was about to open the door it flew open and all I could see was a bunch of blonde hair before it ran into me knocking me over.

I felt dizzy as I tried to see who had fallen on me and was now getting off. I looked around but only saw blurry lights here and there and the rest of it was dark. Within the next few seconds I had passed out.

 _Sting's POV_

I looked down to see a passed out blondie. "Crap." I spoke outloud not noticing that Rogue was standing right next to me.

"Nice job Sting." Rogue responded to me sarcastically.

"Shut up! Why was she coming back inside anyway? Shouldn't you have been taking her to master Jiemma?" I retorted.

Rogue only responded with a sigh and then disappeared into the shadows.

I let out my own sigh as I picked up the blonde Fairy Tail wizard carrying her bridal style to my hotel room.

"Jeez blondie, think you could cause any more problems for me?" I asked the passed out mage as I layed her on Rogue's bed.

After going back and closing the hotel door, I walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of blue and black checkered pajama pants, and throwing my shirt in my drawer.

I turned around to look at the girl that invaded my privacy unconsciously and decided that if she woke up I wouldn't care, so I changed my pants. To my relief she stayed asleep the whole time.

"And you set her on my bed because?" I jumped as Rogue appeared behind me out of nowhere.

"Really man!? You can't act like a normal person and come through the hotel door without turning into a shadow?" I whisper yelled.

"Stop trying to change the subject, why is she on my bed?" Rogue questioned once again.

"This whole 'we'll get Lucy Heartfilia for you master Jiemma' thing was your idea, so she has to sleep in your bed! Got that?" I used a snarky tone as I spoke.

"Or she could go back to her own bed!" I heard a more feminine voice come from behind me.

I turned around to see an angry fairy, "Oh great now she's awake. You see what you did!?"

"I'm sorry but will one of you explain what is going on?" Blondie crossed her arms, awaiting a reply.

"Rogue you got this right?" I said patting his shoulder and then walking out onto our hotel room's balcony.

 _Rogue's POV_

I turned to watch Sting walk out on the balcony. ' _He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Rogue?" I heard a soft voice speak to me. I spun around to see that Lucy was now standing up with the most innocent looking face. _She looks just like her._

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked looking a bit surprised.

"Yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I interrogated while walking over to my drawer to pull out a pair of sweats and a plain black T-shirt.

"You're crying." I jerked to a stop and slowly raised my hand to feel my face. It was true, there were two drops of salty water that were rolling down my face.

"It's nothing." I continued to walk to my drawers grabbing my clothing.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you cry before. Then again I don't think I've ever seen you smile either." Lucy put her hand to her chin in deep thought.

"I'm sure, I'm going to change in the bathroom if you don't mind." I walked passed the Fairy Tail wizard and went into the bathroom.

"Okay." I could hear the girl say faintly.

 _Lucy's POV_

 _What the heck is going on here! Why am I in the twin dragon slayers hotel room? Are they trying to take advantage of me!? I mean I am super cute so I could see why they would want to but… EWWW!_

I let my thoughts run wild for a little bit before I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to see Rogue step out.

"That was quick." I said aloud.

Rogue just gave me a nod and then gestured for me to sit down on a chair in the corner of the room.

I did as I was told and sat down on the chair meanwhile Rogue sat down on his bed.

"I'm not allowed to tell you the details, but you are to be taken to master Jiemma tomorrow morning." Rogue informed me.

I was concerned, "why?"

Rogue sighed, "He has information that he thinks you might want to know."

 _Information? Like what?_

"What kind of information?" I challenged.

"Blondie, didn't Rogue tell you he's not allowed to reveal any details? Just wait until tomorrow." Sting had come in from the outside balcony.

I started to get irritated, "Don't call me a blondie when you're blonde too!"

"You're giving me a headache." Sting rubbed his temples.

"And you're making mine worse. Can I go to my hotel room now?" I turned to ask Rogue.

Rogue looked at Sting and Sting just nodded, "Yeah. Do you want one of us to go with you?"

I shook my head, "No thanks."

I got up off the chair and walked over to the door taking one last look behind me before going out and closing the door..

' _Ugh, what is going on!? I just want to sleep!'_

I slowly walked back to my room allowing myself to be alone with my thoughts.

' _I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. I love Natsu, but he clearly doesn't feel the same way. I didn't even know Natsu thought about stuff like that. And what is this about the guild master of Sabertooth wanting to talk to me? I don't think I should go. I mean they probably just want revenge after I beat Minerva. I knew I had a powerful kick, but I didn't think it was THAT powerful.'_

I finally took a second to look up and observed that I was at the entrance of the hotel.

' _Crap! Which room was mine again?'_ I looked down the four different hallways. ' _Which way is my hotel room?'_

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" I turned around to see one of the male employes at the hotel standing behind me.

"Um, yeah I don't really remember which way is to my hotel room…" I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

"I see. What name?" He questioned walking closer.

I was starting to feel a little uneasy, "Heartfilia."

The man smiled and nodded, "Please follow me this way."

I hesitantly did as I was told and started following him at a safe distance. Within the next couple of seconds things seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

Out of nowhere four men jumped out at me, instantly I pulled out my whip and snapped it in a circle hitting all of them away.

"Who are you!?" I held my whip ready to attack again.

The man that was leading me to my room turned around and started laughing, "You're an intelligent women Lucy, unfortunately you get distracted too easily."

My eyes widened as I turned around trying to swing my whip but I was too late. all in an instant my hands were restrained with some kind of cuffs and I was surrounded. The magic from my Fleuve d'étoiles vanished and my whip changed back to normal.

' _Damn it!'_ I yelled in my head as I gave a hateful glare in the direction of the male that had distracted me.

"What is it that you want exactly?" My glare became more fierce as the man began to chuckle.

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's what my master wants." The male nodded to one of the men restraining me.

I knew exactly what was coming next, I just barely dodged the fist of one of the men and I pretended to be unconscious for a second allowing the men around me to loosen their grip, then before they were able to move me anywhere I hit one of them in the head with my own head and kneed the other in his sensitive area yanking my arm away from the third guy and dodging the fourth.

"I don't care what either of you want! I'm not going to be dragged off by a bunch of weirdos I don't know!" I stood with a fire burning in my eyes.

"I'd like to see you escape." The main man said through a smirk.

I gave my own smirk back as I made it seem like I was about to charge at them, but then quickly redirected myself and started running the other way.

' _I can't fight with these on right now, but I may be able to get to someone who can help!'_ I ran down the middle hall as fast as I humanly could without tripping and falling.

' _Come on which door was it, which door was it?'_ I looked at each door reading it's number trying to remember which one I had walked out of when I left Sting and Rogue's room.

' _112, 113, 114, 11- Aha this is it!'_ I immediately came to a stop in front of room "115" and quickly kicked the door over and over again as a substitute for knocking.

' _Come on please open the door please open the door!'_ I continued kicking this time a little harder.

"There she is!" I heard a voice down the hall and looked to see one of the men from the group with three more behind him.

My eyes widened and I backed up ready to charge at the door. Right at that moment Rogue opened it and I rammed right into him. I had expected to be having to get off the ground, but even with me charging at Rogue full force, he was still standing there like nothing had happened.

I looked up to see Rogue looking down at me with a raised eyebrow, "Did you forget something Ms. Heartfilia?"

I shook my head and quickly turned around closing and locking the hotel room door. Once the door had been locked I put my ear to it to hear what was going on.

"Should we break the door down?" One of the men questioned.

"No, that's the twin dragon slayers' room. If we go in there with just us, there won't be an us anymore." One of the other males spoke up.

The next thing I heard was the sound of footsteps getting further and further away. I sighed in relief and turned around slowly sliding down the door till I was sitting on the ground with my eyes closed for a minute of relaxation.

"What the hell is with all the noise!?" Sting asked angrily stomping towards Rogue and me.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but you're the only people that I know that are in a room I remember how to get to." I looked up at the two dragon slayers.

They both looked really good in pajamas, even with messy hair. For the time being all I could do was stare at them waiting for a response.

"What was that all about?" Rogue walked closer to me kneeling down and examining the cuffs that were currently still on my wrists restraining me.

"I don't know myself. One minute I was asking for directions to my room and the next thing I knew I was being ambushed by a group of guys." I sighed allowing my head to fall back into the door with my eyes closed.

Sting rolled his eyes at me, "You don't remember the way back to your room but you remember how to get to our room?"

I opened my eyes and sat up a little bit, "Now that I think about it, I don't remember how to get to anyone else's room. What is going on with me?"

"Those questions can be answered later, for now you should get some rest." Rogue helped me back to my feet.

"Thanks. I don't suppose you have a change of clothes for me?" I brushed off the top of my dress as much as I could with my hands being so close together.

"I have a T-shirt you can use." Sting walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain white T-shirt tossing it to me.

I caught it and thanked him making my way into the bathroom to change. As soon as I closed the door realization hit me.

' _I can't unzip this dress with my hands stuck together!'_

~10 minutes later~

"Jeez blonde, did you decide to go on vacation in there?" Sting's voice was clearly laced with irritation.

I opened the door to reveal that nothing had changed about me except for my face was bright red, "I can't unzip this…"

Sting sweat dropped, "What have you been doing in here the whole time?"

"Trying to become more flexible." I attempted to reach the zipper again, but failed.

Sting shook his head and stepped closer turning me around and unzipping me. My face started burning as I felt his thumb occasionally brush against my back.

"There now hurry up and change! I gotta pee," Sting shook his head and walked over to his bed, "honestly."

I stood still for a few moments staring at the tiles on the wall in the shower.

' _He was so cold. I didn't expect that from a light dragon slayer…'_

"Blondie are you going to change or do you want me to go while you're still in there!?" Sting's voice was raised from the other room.

I squealed and turned around shutting the door and starting to change. ' _You have some pretty big secrets, huh Sting?'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! I can't remember but I thought I had an announcement... OH YEAH! So I know that with me having to update stories AND rewrite some I really shouldn't be starting new stories BUT in Latin class today I got a genius idea while we were talking about chariot racing and gladiator fighting for this big project coming up, and I decided it would be cool if I did a gladiator fanfiction with Fairy Tail! I don't want to release too many details soo~ I'm just gonna tell you guys I expect at least the plot of it to be super cool if not the writing of it too! I'm really excited and I hope you guys are too! I also hope you guys are looking forward to chapter 4 of this story!**

 **XOXOXO to all my true fans (if I have any)!**

 **As always PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
